Le coeur de la Bête
by Kumikoneko
Summary: Réécriture de la Belle et la Bête version SuJu. Lorsque SungJin se retrouve prisonnier dans le château de la Bête, SungMin est bien décidé à aller récupérer son frère. Mais qui est vraiment cette bête? SungMin, qui rêve de mystères et d'aventures, compte bien le découvrir !


**Le cœur de la Bête.**

OoO

**Disparition :**

Il faisait sombre dans la forêt. Le soleil se couchait, la plongeant dans l'obscurité faisant renaître comme chaque soir l'ambiance angoissante qu'elle avait. Elle était sauvage, impénétrable et peu de gens osait s'y aventurer. On disait que cette forêt longeait un château mystérieux, où vivait une bête affreuse assoiffée de sang. Bien sûr, ce n'était que pure légende mais personne n'aurait songé à la remettre en doute.

Cependant, la forêt accueillait ce soir quelques hommes téméraires. Ils étaient venus camper, bien décidé à prouver au gens du village que la forêt n'était qu'une simple forêt et que rien de dangereux ne pouvait s'y passer.

Ils venaient à peine d'installé la tente et allumé le feu qu'ils déballèrent les provisions en se charriant. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous.

-Franchement, cette forêt est juste géniale. S'exclama SeungLi

-Ouais, heureusement qu'on a trouvé cette clairière sinon je ne sais pas où on aurait pu installer notre campement. Grogna SungJin en massant ses épaules douloureuses d'avoir porté son sac.

-Relax, va ! On aurait bien fini par trouver. Le rassura son meilleur ami, JongJin

-On aurait peut-être dû dire la vérité à nos frères, non ? Demanda JunHae, le plus peureux de la bande.

-Oh très bonne idée, tiens. Je vois bien SungMin approuver cette excursion avec un sourire et une tape dans le dos.

-Moi, j'aurais moins eu de problème, je suis sûr que JongWoon n'aurait rien dit.

-Ouais ton frère est vraiment cool. Murmura JunHae.

La guerre faisait rage dans la capital et le village, bien qu'épargné avait vu les adultes partir au front, les hommes en tant que soldats et les femmes en tant qu'infirmières laissant les plus jeunes enfants aux soins de leurs aînés.

Et ces quatre enfants venaient de fausser compagnie à leurs frères en prétextant une petite fête au village voisin.

Après avoir dîné, ils se réfugièrent dans leurs tentes et s'endormirent, pressé d'être le lendemain pour pouvoir raconter leur exploit.

Hélas la nuit fut de courte durée.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

SungJin se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le cri provenant de la tente voisine et sorti en vitesse pour percuter de plein fouet SeungLi qui venait à sa rencontre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t'il en voyant le visage affolé de son ami.

-Des…Des loups, nous sommes attaqué par des loups ! Hurla le jeune en se cachant dans la tente, suivit de près pas JunHae.

JongJin, sentant un corps tremblant s'écroulé sur lui, se réveilla à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Marmonna t-il en se frottant les yeux.

-Y a des loups dehors ? répondit JunHae et se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Et ?

Trois regards se braquèrent sur l'endormit qui haussa les épaules.

Pour lui, il n'y avait rien d'affolant, il aurait été bien plus inquiet s'il s'était fait attaquer par des éléphants roses en tutu mais des loups….. Trop normal pour lui. Il se rallongea en grommelant.

-Jeter au loin toute la nourriture que nous avons et ils nous laisserons tranquille. Bonne nuit ! Et le jeune homme se rendormit.

Les trois autres soupirèrent. JongJin était aussi bizarre que son frère. SungJin reprit la parole.

-Bon, je vais chercher le sac de nourriture et je vais le balancer au loin.

-Mais c'est de la folie, ils vont t'attraper et te tuer ! Dit JunHae qui paniquait de plus en plus, regrettant de plus que tout de ne pas avoir avertit les aînés d'où ils allaient.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, s'il sente de la nourriture ici, ils vont finir par déchirer la tente…. J'y vais !

Et là-dessus, SungJin se précipita hors de la tente, le sac de provision à la main et se mit à courir droit devant lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'autre tente complètement déchiré. L'attention des loups fut immédiatement sur lui et il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put. Mais face à des loups affamés, il ne faisait pas vraiment le poids. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il se retourna et fit face. Les loups s'arrêtèrent également et l'observèrent. Il faisait noir et la vision du jeune homme était minime. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et manqua de tomber lorsque son pied ne toucha plus rien. Il reprit son équilibre tant bien que mal et reporta son attention sur les loups qui continuaient de l'observer. Prenant alors une grande respiration, il lança le sac sur les loups mais un mouvement brusque de l'un deux le fit reculé par reflexe et SungJin se sentit tomber dans le vide. Il n'eut que le temps de penser que finalement, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de venir dans cette forêt.

Du côté de la tente, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe.

-Non mais tu vas te réveillé, oui ? Hurla pour la centième fois SeungLi en secouant le dormeur. Celui-ci, une fois de plus réveillé, grogna en jetant à ses amis un regard assassin.

-je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

-SungJin est en danger et toi tu roupilles tranquillement !

-Pourquoi serait-il en danger ?

Et, à voir son air totalement ahuri, les deux autres comprirent que c'était une vraie question.

-Les loups, tu te rappelles ?

-Ah oui, mais vous leur avez donnez la nourriture, non ?

-Il est partit la balancer plus loin.

-Alors tout va bien, avec de la nourriture, ils n'ont aucune raison d'attaquer les humains.

Puis devant l'œil septique de ses amis, il soupira.

-D'accord, je vous ai menti. En fait, je suis déjà venu dans cette forêt avec mon frère. Et j'ai déjà croisé des loups. La première fois, j'ai paniqué mais mon frère m'a apprit cette astuce. Et vu que ça marche à chaque fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois-ci. Les loups viennent près des humains parce que ceux-ci ont toujours de la nourriture sur eux. Si tu leur donne, tu seras tranquille, fin de l'histoire.

-Donc, on n'a plus qu'à attendre ? Demanda SeungLi,

-Et s'il ne revient pas ? Demanda en tremblant JunHae, pas plus rassuré que ça.

-Alors nous partirons à sa recherche dès les premiers rayons du soleil, d'accord.

SungJin marchait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Il avait eu de la chance d'être tombé dans une rivière mais, avec la fraîcheur de la nuit, ses vêtements mouillés lui donnaient des frissons sur tout le corps. Nul doute que s'il s'en sortait, il serait bon pour une bonne grippe. Il espérait que ses amis allaient bien mais il était tombé de haut et n'espérait pas retrouver la tente surtout que son sens de l'orientation était inexistant. Alors, il marchait en ligne droite, se disant qu'il finirait bien par sortir de la foret, peut importe où, et trouver de l'aide.

C'était sans compter sur sa malchance du jour.

Lorsque les arbres commencèrent à se faire plus rares, il arriva dans ce qui semblait être une cours. Une immense cours.

Et à son bout, un château bien sombre.

Bien sûr, il avait entendu les légendes qui circulaient sur le château et son habitant mais dans sa situation, que pouvait-il faire d'autre. S'il était ici, cela signifiait que le village était à l'opposé de cette forêt et il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de la retraverser. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et alla frapper à la lourde porte en chêne.

Il frappa trois fois sans obtenir la moindre réponse.

La fatigue le gagnant, il s'appuya dessus et eut la surprise de la sentit bouger légèrement. Appuyant plus fort, il parvint à l'ouvrir assez pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans le hall et les lieux semblaient inhabités. Il marcha doucement, comme si faire le moindre bruit aurait été sacrilège et arriva devant plusieurs portes. L'une d'elle laissait filtrer un fin rayon de lumière. SungJin frappa doucement à la porte et n'obtenant pas de réponse, l'ouvrit doucement. Si la pièce était toujours sombre, un bon feu brûlait dans l'âtre. Ayant toujours froid et ses habit lui collant à la peau, le jeun homme se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par la cheminée. Il s'assit devant et ferma les yeux. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta comme ça mais un bruit lui firent rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Il soupira, pensant que ses sens lui jouaient un mauvais tour lorsqu'on le plaqua violement face contre terre.

-On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était impoli de s'introduire chez les gens ? Murmura une voix doucereuse à son oreille.

Un poids sur sa tête et sur son dos l'empêchait de se retourner mais il savait qu'il se trouvait en présence du maître des lieux.

-Je….Je suis désolé. Je me suis perdu, j'étais trempé, fatigué et la porte était ouverte…. J'ai frappé, je le jure mais….

-TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT D'ENTRER ! Rugit la bête avant de le secouer violement avant de se remettre à murmurer :

-Ne t'attends pas à ressortir d'ici vivant.

Là-dessus, il lui releva légèrement la tête avant de la frapper au sol, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le jour s'était levé et les trois amis s'étaient mit à la recherche de SungJin. Ce ne fut pas difficile car les traces de loups étaient facilement repérables dans la terre.

OoO

SungMin rêvassait, assit sur l'escabelle, un livre dans les mains. Il ne lisait pas vraiment, après tout, il connaissait l'histoire par cœur. Non, il laissait court à son imagination qui l'emportait loin de cet ennuyeux village où il vivait. S'il avait pu, il serait allé à la guerre avec les adultes mais il était encore trop jeune et surtout, il avait la garde de son frère en l'absence de ses parents. Le jeune homme était, de l'avis des habitants, un jeune homme très poli et gentil, serviable, n'hésitant jamais à aider les autre mais tous s'accordait également à dire qu'il était d'une nature très solitaire. Souvent, il s'échappait dans les branches des arbres où il s'installait avec un bon livre et pouvait y passer des heures. Il était beau également et beaucoup de filles du village soupiraient après lui. Mais les amours semblaient lui passer au dessus de la tête, l'envie de voir le monde et de quitter cet endroit confiné étant les plus forts dans son cœur.

Et là, il était en train de rêvasser sur son escabelle, enviant son frère parti pour une fête dans le village voisin alors que lui était obligé de rester pour travailler. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

Soudain, une violente secousse manqua de le faire tomber et il s'agrippa à la petite échelle en ouvrant de grands yeux surprit vers son agresseur.

Celui-ci le regardait avec un petit air moqueur.

-C'est comme ça qu'on travaille ? Les bouquins ne vont pas se ranger tout seul, tu sais.

-Et ce n'est pas en manquant de me tuer qu'ils se rangeront plus vite YeSung ! Répondit le jeune homme en lui tirant la langue.

JongWoon, plus communément appelé YeSung à cause de sa voix envoûtante, était son meilleur ami et propriétaire de la petite bibliothèque du village. La première fois que SungMin l'avait vu, il était enseveli sous une tonne de livres poussiéreux. Lui qui était venu voir, intrigué par l'ouverture de cette petite bibliothèque dans son village, à quoi elle pouvait ressembler et surtout, quel genre de personnes pouvait préférer s'installer dans un village isolé alors que les grandes villes étaient plus propices au commerce, avait cru mourir de peur en voyant le corps inanimé d'un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui semblant inconscient. Il l'avait un peu secoué mais voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction avait voulu aller chercher des secours…. Avant d'entendre u léger ronflement.

La surprise passé, c'est la colère qui avait suivit et il avait prit rapidement un livre de la pile pour frapper violement le jeun homme à terre qui avait grogné avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

*Flash Back*

Le jeune homme grogna avant de doucement ouvrir les yeux. Il essaya de se relever avant de sentir un poids sur son dos. Il leva alors la tête vers la personne se trouvant dans sa boutique.

-Je peux vous aider ? demanda t-il.

SungMin ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

-Euh, c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça, non ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Vous comptez rester en dessous de ces livres ?

Le bibliothécaire tourna un peu la tête avant de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si lourd.

-Ah je vois…. Il retourna son attention vers le client potentiel, le sol est assez confortable mais ce ne serait pas de refus que vous m'aidiez.

Rapidement, SungMin enleva les livres afin que son aîné puisse se relever. Lorsque ce dernier fut debout, il s'épousseta avant de se concentrer sur celui qui allait peut-être devenir son premier client.

SungMin eut le souffle coupé. Le libraire était incroyablement beau mais pas que. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noirs d'ébènes mais des reflets bordeaux venaient s'y perdre et ses yeux sombres étaient d'une incroyable profondeur que SungMin cru s'y noyer. Mais ce qui le charma le plus était cette impressionnant aura de mystère qui semblait l'entourer. Une aura qui l'attirait. Il voulait comprendre, percer le mystère de c'est être qui semblait ne sortir de nulle part. Alors qu'il restait silencieux, l'autre prit la parole.

-Je m'appelle JongWoon, je suis le nouveau bibliothécaire du village. Tout ces livres m'appartiennent alors je décide qui est digne de devenir ma clientèle ou non. Tu me sembles être quelqu'un de bien. Tu aimes les livres ?

-Hein ? Euh, oui, beaucoup.

-Alors tu es quelqu'un de bien !

Et JongWoon le planta la pour ramasser les livres toujours à terre pour les poser sur un petit bureau.

SungMin sembla revenir à la vie.

-Tu dis que ces livres t'appartiennent ? Tous ?

-Exact, répondit le jeune homme sans interrompre son rangement.

-Et où sont tes parents ? A la guerre ?

-Ils y étaient mais ils se sont fait tuer. Je suis venu ici avec mon petit frère. Un nouveau départ en quelques sortes. Et ces livres m'appartiennent bel et bien !

-Ah euh, ok. Bienvenue alors. Il se sentait désolé pour le jeune homme mais ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Ses parents à lui venaient juste de rejoindre le front mais il ne voulait pas penser à leur mort.

Il continua de regarder le bibliothécaire s'affairer au rangement et retint un mouvement de surprise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ben je mets tout sur les étagères pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Sungmin se demanda l'espace d'un instant si JongWoon se moquait de lui avant de comprendre que la question était une vraie question.

-Mais…. Mais, tu mets les livres n'importe comment, tu ne les classes pas ?

-Les classer ?

-ben oui par auteur, par genre… je ne sais pas, moi.

-Non, trop chiant à faire. Et contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, ils sont bels et biens classés.

SungMin fit la moue et reporta son attention sur une étagère déjà pleine. D'accord, il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de lire beaucoup et donc il ne connaissait ni la plupart des titres et des auteurs amis ils ne semblaient vraiment n'y avoir aucune logique entre les différents ouvrages.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ils sont classés.

-Tu finiras par comprendre en revenant souvent ici et en lisant, tu vas voir.

-Oh, malheureusement, je n'aurais pas le temps de passer beaucoup. Mes parents viennent de partir à la guerre et je vais devoir trouver un boulot si je veux garder la maison et assurer les besoins de mon petit frère.

-Evidement que tu vas n'aura pas le temps, le travail ne se fait pas tout seul, rigola JongWoon, en attendant, prend le balais et aide moi à chasser cette méchante poussière avant que ne finisse par attraper une allergie quelconque.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ? Du boulot, y en a ici et j'ai largement de quoi te payer. Tu voudrais quoi ? Travailler dans les champs, en pleine chaleur, détestant ton boulot et e le temps que tu passes loin de ta maison et de ton petit frère ? Te lever à cinq heures du matin et te coucher à 23 ? Allons, ça se voit que ce genre de travaille n'est pas pour toi ! Moi, je te dis qu'en échange d'un coup de main bien rémunéré, tu t'évades gratis dans mes livres ? Sur ce, prend ce balai et aide moi !

*Fin flash back*

Et voilà comment, en l'espace de quelques heures, SungMin s'était retrouvé avec un boulot et un patron complètement bizarre qui allait devenir son meilleur ami et son confident le plus proche.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda ce dernier

-Je pense à notre première rencontre….

-Ah ou, c'est le destin qui nous à réuni, moi endormit sur le sol de notre demeure et toi, le preux chevalier près à réveiller le bel endormit….

-… A coup de livres sur le crâne.

-….Ton romantisme te perdra. Maugréa YeSung. Range les livres au lieu de les lire !

SungMin éclata de rire et remit l'œuvre qu'il tenait dans les mains à sa place. Il avait fini par comprendre le sens du rangement de son ami. Les livres étaient classés par leur contenu. Ce n'était pas le genre mais le ressentit de l'histoire. Il y avait les livres ou l'on passe un bon moment les livres où on fini toujours par verser quelques larmes, les livres qui nous transportent au-delà du monde connu….

SungMin était impressionné car pour faire un tel classement, nul doute que son parton les avait tous lu. Lui, ne rangeait que ceux qu'il avait pu lire sinon, il s'occupait surtout de maintenir l'endroit propre et ordonné ce qui, au vu du caractère bordélique du maître des lieux, tenait chaque jour du défi.

-SungMin !

-Oui, oui, je me dépêche.

Il redescendit de la petite échelle et retourna près du bureau afin d'ouvrir un carton de livres, nouvel arrivage que YeSung s'empresserait de lire, il en était sûr. Alors qu'il les sortait du carton, un titre attira son attention. Curieux, il tourna le livre mais i n'y avait aucun résumé à l'arrière comme pour certains livres. Les dorures sur la couverture ainsi que les dessins gravés l'attirèrent comme un aimant. Ils représentaient une bête monstrueuse portant un masque. Des flammes l'entouraient. Les dessins étaient argentés mais la couverture était d'un noir d'encre.

-Je vois que tu l'as trouvé.

Il se retourna et remarqua que YeSung le fixait, alors qu'il était assit à terre près du bureau. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Son patron était pire qu'un fantôme.

-C'est pour moi ?

-Mh, c'est exact. Ce livre te servira de guide. J'en ai un exemplaire dans ma chambre et je suis convaincu qu'il va te servir.

-Me servir ? Un guide ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Uhuh, tu comprendras un jour chantonna t-il en se relevant.

Le plus jeune aurait bien voulu poser d'autres questions mais n'en eut pas le temps car la porte s'ouvrit, claquant contre le mur.

-SungMin hyung, SungMin hyung ! C'est terrible, on est désolé ! S'écria une tornade en entrant dans la boutique suivit par deux garçons plus calme mais dont l'un était en pleur.

-SeungLi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe. Et ou est SungJin ? demanda t-il en voyant que son frère n'était pas là.

-On l'a perdu… On s'est fait attaquer par des loups.

-Des loups ? Au village ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas, d'habitude, ils ne sortent pas des la forêt ?

YeSung haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas les réponses aux questions de son ami alors qu'il serrait son petit frère dans ses bras.

-Ben, c'est que….on n'était pas vraiment au village. Répondit SeungLi en baissant la tête. Et rapidement, il leur raconta la vérité.

SungMin n'en revenait pas, non seulement son frère lui avait menti mais en plus ils avaient tous les quatre désobéit. Et maintenant, il était plus que probable que SungJin soit prisonnier au château. Il connaissait la légende qui voulait que tous les habitants de l'immense demeure soient dans d'atroces souffrances, décimé par une bête assoiffée de sang qui aurait ensuite élu domicile sur les lieux de son crime.

Il frissonna mais sa décision était prise.

-SeungLi, JunDae, vous rentrez directement chez vous ! YeSung, tu es chargé d'avertir leurs tuteurs de ce qui c'est passé. Et ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux de chiens battu, ça ne marche pas ! Vous vous êtes montrez totalement inconscients et pire encore, irrespectueux envers vos aînés qui se coupent en quatre pour vous protéger et qui travaillent durs afin que vous ne manquiez de rien. Ils avaient placés leur confiance en vous et voilà comment cous les remerciez ! Maintenant filez hors d'ici, que je ne vous revois plus !

Les deux jeunes gens filèrent sans demander leur reste en pleurant, laissant JongJin avec son frère.

SungMin reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami.

-Par pitié, ne me dis surtout pas que tu étais au courant de tout ça.

-Je t'assure que non, mais je me doutais un peu d'un truc du genre. Je n'avais pas entendu parler de fête dans les environs et tu sais pourtant que je suis toujours au courant de tout. J'avais supposé une histoire de fille et je ne m'étais pas inquiété plus que ça. Après tout, c'est de leur âge.

-Mouais…. En tout cas, je compte sur toi pour parler à leur parent, d'accord. Demanda t-il en rassemblant toutes ses affaires dans sa besace.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Aller le chercher, que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre.

-Cette bête ne t'effraye pas ?

-…. C'est mon frère, je dois y aller ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

-Mh, bien sûr, pour arriver au château, il te faut remonter la rivière, c'est le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide d'y arriver sans se perdre. Bonne chance et reviens vite ! Le ménage ne se fera pas tout seul !

SungMin répondit par un petit sourire avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Il était à peine midi. Il courut jusqu'à chez lui et apprêta rapidement son cheval, prit quelques provisions et monta en selle. Il ne s'était jamais aventuré dans la forêt mais il n'avait désormais plus le choix. Sa besace, soigneusement accroché à la selle contenait une arme à feu que son père lui avait laissé avant de partir « pour protéger la maison » avait-il dit.

Il donna un léger coup de talon et parti vers son frère sans se douter une seule seconde que ce chemin le mènerait vers la plus grande aventure de sa vie.

Dans la boutique, JongWoon soupira et s'assit de nouveau à terre, vite rejoint par son frère.

-Tu m'en veux ? murmura ce dernier en enlaçant son ainé.

Celui-ci lui frotta affectueusement la tête avant de rigoler doucement.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je sais pertinemment que tu pourrais te débrouiller seul dans cette forêt mais bon, y aller avec tes amis n'étaient vraiment pas une bonne idée, tu sais. Les gens ne sont pas comme nous, ils ne comprennent et ne ressentent pas les choses comme nous. Tu dois faire attention à ça.

-Et pour SungJin ? Tu sais, j'étais certain que tout irait bien et qu'on le retrouverait vite. Je n'imaginais pas qu'i puisse s'aventurer au château.

-Je m'en doute enfin…. C'est peut-être pas plus mal. Ça m'évite de trouver un plan pour que SungMin n'y aille maintenant, c'est à lui de jouer. Espérons qu'il soit à la hauteur, quoique, je n'en doute pas vraiment.

Et là-dessus, il jeta un coup d'œil au livre resté sur le bureau dont le titre semblait briller sous les rayons du soleil.

-Non, vraiment pas !

Et «Le cœur de la bête » puisque c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait rayonna encore un peu avant de s'éteindre et de vivre son premier chapitre.


End file.
